


【dmc】一个冬天的故事

by lew0379



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lew0379/pseuds/lew0379
Summary: 虽说是oc但，其实没给他们机会，本质上只是路人内心对蛋的性幻想是个if和滤镜（重点（八百米滤镜隐藏vd很雷，很雷，真的很雷，确定OK了再向下看真的很雷





	【dmc】一个冬天的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 虽说是oc但，其实没给他们机会，本质上只是路人内心对蛋的性幻想  
> 是个if  
> 和滤镜（重点（八百米滤镜  
> 隐藏vd  
> 很雷，很雷，真的很雷，确定OK了再向下看  
> 真的很雷

暴雪阻碍了道路，无聊的旅人只好躲在房屋里，围着火盆聊天。  
　　为了打发时间，他们决定每个人轮流讲一个故事。  
　　这一会，轮到了一个疲惫的中年男人。  
　　“在我家乡，曾有一个镇子。”男人沉默了很久，终于说道。  
　　那个镇子很小，很偏远，几乎没有外地人会到达这个地方，也没人想来。镇上的每个人都互相认识，都有着或近或远，或亲或疏的关系，都信奉着同样的宗教，而教会也统治着镇上的一切。  
　　有一年冬天的雪就像今天这样大，一夜过去，几乎就要把房子埋了一半，连鸟儿也被风雪冻僵在巢里。雪后人们终于离开躲藏着的屋檐，在雪地里发现了一个男孩。  
　　他几乎就要被冻死了，人们想着。男孩脸色青白，肢体都是僵硬的，裹着一件和气温完全不相称的红色大衣，背上还背着一把长剑。  
　　他静静地躺在雪地里，膝盖缩在胸前，像在依旧母亲子宫里的孩子。  
　　男孩躺在冰雪的怀抱里，脸上却浮现着一个温和的，幸福的微笑。  
　　美得就像一幅画。  
　　“帮个忙。”有镇民终于大着胆子靠近去听了听他的心跳。“他还活着！”

　　当时谁也没觉得那个男孩能活下来，没有人觉得他能在风雪里躺了一夜还能睁开眼睛，于是众人七手八脚把男孩从雪地里挖出来，径直送到了教堂。  
　　教堂后的公墓里有着一种艳红色的花，老人讲，就像男孩的外套一样红。  
　　三个日落之后，男孩睁开了眼睛。  
　　男孩不记得过去，不记得名字，只有铺天盖地的风雪和胸口锥心的疼痛在记忆里肆虐。男孩不记得家的方向，眼里都是稚嫩的迷茫，神父叹了口气，于是这迷路的羔羊留了下来。  
　　男孩是极好看的，十五六岁脸颊上还圆润漂亮的年纪。他的头发就像牛奶一样白，泛着光泽；眼珠是清澈的蓝，比神杖上的珠宝还要明亮；嘴唇就像花瓣一样鲜艳，总是笑嘻嘻的，嘴里都是蜜糖一样的话。  
　　很多人都想亲吻他，关乎性欲。  
　　我也是那很多人之一。  
　　这并不羞耻，性欲没什么好羞耻的。

　　男孩经常赤着脚站在教会的草坪上，绒草从男孩的脚趾间冒出头，挠着他细腻的皮肤。黄绿色的草汁沾在皮肤上，染出一片绿膜，植物的汁液也总被他涂在内里的白色教会制服上。  
　　修女总是佯做生气地骂他两句，再塞给他几块糖果。  
　　他不喜欢教会白色的衣服，大家都能看出来，男孩总是裹着他的红色大衣跑来跑去，像是一团烈火。  
　　教皇说，男孩是被神指引到来的，是神赐的礼物，是在人间神明的化身，是神的孩子。他身上的一切都是圣洁的，都有着神的祝福，他的头发，皮肤，血液，骨头，都是宝贵的，无可比拟的圣物。  
　　这让更多人想亲吻他了，关乎信仰，更关乎性欲。

　　不知不觉的，男孩在镇子上已经呆满了三年。  
　　男孩还是那么鲜明，还是那么饱满鲜嫩。  
　　不过严格地说，男孩比三年前更好看了，青涩的身体逐渐绽放出成年后的魅力，让人不由得想象男孩如果熟透了会是什么样的风情，同时在心里嫉妒催熟的那个人不是自己。  
　　逐渐的，镇上流传出了一个桃色传言。他们说，男孩已经是教会的婊子，公用的婊子。  
　　男人们凑在酒馆，把啤酒灌进喉咙，醉醺醺地眯起眼睛，讲故事一样的说着污言秽语。  
　　“你知道吗。那个被教会称作圣子的男孩。“男人们通常这样作为谈话的开头，然后咧开嘴，露出一个大家都明白的微笑，再把头颅顶在一起，小声地讲话。  
　　听说，圣子会和教皇会在神像前接吻，做爱，他们赤裸着拥抱在一起，用最原始的热情向神明献上虔诚。  
　　听说，最忠诚强壮的骑士可以获得圣子的祝福，会被允许亲吻他的指尖和嘴唇，汲取唇瓣间甜蜜的津液，甚至留宿在他的房间。  
　　听说………

　　男人们嬉笑着喝酒说荤话，他们根本不在乎是真是假，他们只是想要让心里的某个东西愈加符合他们的想象而已。

　　我们想拥抱他，亲吻他，用阴茎刺穿他的身体，将精液射满他的内腔，让他快乐地哭叫，连大腿都在颤抖。  
　　我们想把他抱在怀里，告诉他我们对他的虔诚和迷恋，赞叹他的美丽与圣洁，感谢他带来的神明的祝福。  
　　性爱并不是肮脏的，它神圣而甘美，是神明庇佑的圣洁行为。只有神圣的行为才能孕育灵魂，而灵魂的美正是脱胎于交合。  
　　所以我们想要与圣子交合，想要拥有神的赐福，更是我们从心底里爱着他。

　　后来，教皇宣布，男孩会是新神的母亲。

　　男人怎么能生孩子呢，人们疑惑着。但依旧相信了教会的话。

　　教会不再让男孩离开教堂了，他们把男孩牢牢地拘在房子里，在房门上焊上了铁索，甚至不再允许他穿那件红色的长大衣。  
　　但是男孩还是跑了出去，在一个雷雨交加的夜晚。

　　教皇暴跳如雷，他不能允许自己的羔羊脱离控制的样子，他无法容忍计划偏差的任何可能性。教会骑士几乎倾巢而出，沿着小镇放射性地向外搜索着，不找到男孩绝不罢休。

　　最后男孩还是被带回来了，依旧穿着那件红色的长风衣，牛奶一样的头发上沾了点滴的鲜血，不停地呕吐着圣水和鲜血混合的浅红色液体。他恶狠狠地看着教皇，浅蓝色的眼睛依旧像湖水一样美丽，而眼底蕴藏着深沉的风暴。  
　　教皇意识到，他的计划终究是偏离了。

　　教皇说，圣子被恶魔污染了，腹中的神躯已经沾染了来自地狱的污血，是污秽不堪的见证。现在的圣子不是神的儿子，他已经堕落成了恶魔的仆人。  
　　于是教会决定，三天后的正午，把他烧死在广场上。

　　教皇高声说着，将一瓶圣水泼在男孩脸上。  
　　听着人们惊恐的尖叫，裹着教皇圣袍的男人满意地咧开了嘴。  
　　“然后呢。”听故事的人催促着男人。“男孩怎么样了，教皇怎么样了。”  
　　“那天中午，教皇从圣子腹中剖出了一个浅蓝色的魔卵，卵上密布着泛着金属色的鳞片，还淋漓着男孩的血。”中年人说着。“男孩就躺在那里，肚破肠流，身下都是艳红的血，闭着眼像是没有了呼吸。”  
　　听故事的人不由得叹气，为了年轻的生命惋惜。  
　　“后来，整个镇子燃起了一场大火，从教堂开始席卷，很快烧塌了整个镇子。在大火里，有人看见了一个巨大的，蓝色的恶魔。”  
　　“是那个魔卵的父亲吗。”有人追问。  
　　中年人摇了摇头，再也没说出口一个字。


End file.
